kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Richelieu/@comment-30534142-20170905181910/@comment-30534142-20170917165635
@Arc-en-ciel As for Richelieu's stats, as she is now she's stronger than Bismark Kai and on par with Bismark Kai Zwei. And she's not even at her full potential compared to her real self. However the Richelieu we have now is a strange mix of her incomplete state in 1940 and her US refit in 1943 but as a whole she doesn't match with any of her real self. The CG is wrong and doesn't match with her stats. If it's supposed to represent her US refit, the camo pattern is wrong and is not exactly the one she got after leaving New York. No Bofor guns are visible neither are the radars. Her AA is incredibly low for someone who receiveded 56 x 40mm Bofors and 48 x 20mm Oerlikons (the same ones as Iowa) and many upgrades to her secondaries. Her aviation facilities were removed but here, she still has a capacity of 12 x planes. Why does she have less HP than the others even though she had a bigger full load displacement than the Littorio ? Plus we didn't even receive any Bofors as equipment in her Kai form ?! And anyway why the hell would her base form starts straight with a 1943 refit appearance as well ?! This doesn't match with the stats even more... If it's supposed to represent her as build design prior to 1943, then why does her CG has oerlikons all over the place and a US measure 32 disruptive camo instead of a pale grey/white color ? Why don't her main guns have very long range and negative accuracy then ? How they are they clearly represent a post 43/44 refit...maybe even a postwar 1948 configuration for the Kai. Her secondary guns (yellow) also doesn't match with their real performances. They have the lowest FP of all triple 5 inches guns despite the fact they had better, more powerful shells and similar ROF. They were also build as DP mounts with a +75° angle (but they performed poorly in the AA role) but have the lowest AA stat compared to the others that were only SP guns! It's like Tanaka modeled them around the wrong ones, like he took the guns of the La Galissonnière class of CL (which were SP mounts and had a poor ROF) and mistook them for being the exact same than those on the Richelieu.... My guess is either the ship was supposed to represent her state before going to the US but Akira fucked up the CG or it's the other way around ; US 1943 refit but Tanaka fucked up the stats... Or they both fucked up together ? Also, she went again through refit and received many other upgrades in 1944/45. She got several new radars and GCFS for her main and secondary guns, British made HE shells and a new camo among many other things. At that time, she was as strong and accurate as her British comrades (only had dispersion issues when firing the main guns within the same "half-turret" at the same time, but not when fired separetly) and stronger than the Bismarck and the Littorio. If we sum up, the actual stats of Richelieu and her set of equipments match more with a 40/42 form but her CG and main guns stats and appearance hint for a 43/44 post refit form... Which is really confusing. If Tanaka plans to follow the same pattern as Bismark since for now she looks awfully similar, then Richelieu will go up to Kai 3 as well. In that case, Kai 2 will be the real post US 1943 refit up to 44, where she gains her measure 32 disruptive camo, a boost in FP, HP, LOS and a massive boost in AA (over 90) with Bofors and/or radar as equipment (which means her base and Kai CG have to be redrawn). Her Kai 3 form would then reflect her 44/45 refit with the British Eastern Fleet and she will have again a boost in LOS, FP, AA and a new CG with an Admiralty Standard scheme camo. She may have a type 281B air radar and/or a new triple 152mm+Type 285P GFCS radar secondary gun as equipment. If not, then the Kai form is supposed to be the 43/44 form and the Kai 2 would be the 44/45 form. But that scenario would recquire a massive rework of both Richelieu's CG. and her stats in kai form... Either way, it means that someone fucked up somewhere and changes have to be made and Richelieu would/should be stronger than she is now.